


Tied Up

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Rope Bondage, Suspension, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Clint and Tony try out a new toy and Tony gets a little tied up____Kinktober prompt 18: Suspension





	Tied Up

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Tony asked with a bit of trepidation.

Clint hummed in acknowledgement but kept pulling out length after length of black rope of various lengths and thicknesses. “Course I do. I was in the circus once remember?”

Tony critically looked over the supplies that Clint had laid out nice and neat, ready to be used in the right order without having to pay too much attention to make sure he was grabbing the right thing.

“Not something you forget learning about one of your teammates,” Tony said, picking up one piece of rope and earning a slap to the hand before Clint grabbed it and put it back in place. “I just don’t see how that’s exactly relevant right now.”

Once Clint was happy with the ropes he had laid out he turned his attention to the large three legged stand set up in the middle of the room. Each metal pole that made up one of the legs was eight feet long and they all met at a center point forming a triangle when they were all spread out and locked in place. Half a foot under the center point hung a four foot bar parallel to the floor connected to the top by chains attached to each end. Underneath that bar were circular screw eyes located various distances across the bar, wide enough to weave the ropes through that Clint had picked out.

Carefully Clint went over each section making sure that it was securely in place and wouldn’t shift if anyone knocked into it or swung from it. Having the whole contraption collapse at the wrong moment would put a huge dampener on what he had planned.

Turning his attention back to Tony’s comment, “I wasn’t just an archer for the circus. That took me years to learn and I had to earn my keep somehow in the meantime. I was also an acrobat while I was with them. Helped set up all of the rigging so trust me when I say I know my way around ropes.”

Tony gave the ropes laid out on the ground another look over and tried to imagine what Clint had in mind for them tonight. “Well you are the expert. Just tell me where you want me.”

Clint’s eyes lit up in delight at the open invitation to show off just what he could do. Picking up the first rope from the row he gave the genius a mischievous smirk.

“I want you kneeling in the middle of the stand,” he ordered. “You’re going to want to ditch the suit first or it’s going to get really messy.”

Tony’s pulse picked up in anticipation as he started to unbutton his shirt. It wasn’t like he didn’t know the basic plan for the night. The frame and the ropes were something that the two of them had talked extensively about using in the bedroom so it’s not like any of this was a real surprise. It was more along the lines of the fact that they had talked so much, what if the reality didn’t live up to the fantasy. There was only one way to find out though and as soon as Tony was naked he knelt in place exactly where Clint had told him to.

Coming up to where Tony was kneeling Clint moved the genius around a bit so that he was lined up exactly how he wanted him before he started in with the first piece of rope.

“Let me know at any point if anything hurts, feels too tight, or you start losing feeling in any part of your body,” Clint said firmly. “I don’t want you losing any fingers because I cut off your circulation. If something doesn’t work out right we can always try a different pattern.”

“I promise,” Tony said, equally as serious. Safety was and always would be the first concern when they played with any kind of toy, especially the first time. Neither of them wanted to be hurt or to accidentally hurt the other with something that was supposed to be fun for both of them.

Clint didn’t rush the bondage but didn’t dawdle either. Each pass of the rope and each knot were checked and done smoothly so as to get them both relaxed and ready. First off Tony’s thighs were tied to his calves keeping them bent. Then his arms were pulled behind his back and laid wrist to opposing elbow before being tied in place. As soon as that last knot was tied Tony shifted from side to side under Clint’s direction to make sure that everything was holding firm without putting too much pressure on any particular part of his body.

Next, Tony’s knees were directed further apart and Clint worked a diamond pattern across his chest and back making sure that Tony’s cock was also tied up at the same time. The genius would be able to get hard but to get off Clint was going to have to undo that particular knot and the archer couldn’t wait to see just how much he could get the genius to beg first.

“Does everything feel okay?” Clint asked checking in.

“So far so good. No pinching and I can still feel all ten fingers and toes,” replied Tony.

With Tony bound exactly how he wanted him and feeling okay, Clint turned his attention to the rig and started looping lengths of rope through the screw’s holes to hang. One longer length of rope was passed through the screw at the very center of the horizontal bar while two others respectively hung from the screws on either side so that too much weight wasn’t putting too much stress on any one screw.

Taking hold of the center rope Clint worked it through the back of the chest harness that he had tied on Tony and used it to begin pulling the genius up into the air. Tony let out a high pitched squeak the moment that his knees left the ground but quickly assured Clint that he was okay when the archer paused to check on him. Hanging in the air, Tony rolled his shoulders to feel out the pull and nearly missed it when Clint moved on to the next rope. The ropes on either side of the first were threaded through the ties on Tony’s legs and pulled until Tony himself was hanging horizontally, parallel to the floor.

“How are you feeling?” Clint asked as he gave a once over to each and every rope, tie, and knot that he had made to make sure that they were all secure and Tony wouldn’t be taking an unexpected tumble to the floor.

“I’m fine. Feels a bit weird,” he answered honestly. “Not a bad weird, just not something I’m used to. Feels very comfortable though. Not too much pressure on my chest or the reactor so that’s good.”

“Good. I was hoping that would be the case with this particular style of bondage but it’s always good to hear just the same.”

The two of them lapsed into silence for a minute as Clint just took the opportunity to run his hands up and down and all across Tony’s skin while Tony relaxed and enjoyed the attention. The strong muscles that were normally hidden behind beat up jeans and oil stained shirts were on full display and Clint was going to savor every moment of getting to touch them. The archer was also enjoying the fact that he could do anything he wanted and Tony wouldn’t be able to squirm away from him. It was far too tempting of a prospect and Clint just couldn’t resist taking advantage of that.

A squeal ripped its way from Tony’s lips as the genius squirmed and shook uselessly in his bondage. Clint’s fingers dug into his sides and under his arms in a relentless barrage of tickles that Tony couldn’t escape from no matter what he tried. He was well and truly stuck and at Clint’s mercy for however long the other Avenger decided he wanted to continue his ruthless torture.

It was only when Tony’s face was red and he was huffing for breath between laughs that Clint finally brought his tickling to an end and just sat back on his heels to watch Tony gather himself back together again.

“You’re a fucking bastard,” Tony huffed out, tears of laughter having gathered in the corners of his eyes. “I am so going to get you back for that.”

“Maybe,” Clint hummed thoughtfully as he looked over the delectable offering before him. “But in the meantime, I’ve got so many other things planned for you.”

Tony swallowed hard. He could imagine very well what Clint might have in mind and the way his cock was getting hard as he hung there helplessly, Tony couldn’t say that he minded in the least.


End file.
